


Le pardon est difficile à obtenir

by Garance



Series: StarWarsShot [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII : The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hux is Not Nice, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Protective Poe Dameron, Protective Rey (Star Wars)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Rey veut sauver Ben, et elle fera tout pour réussir.





	Le pardon est difficile à obtenir

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ce n'est pas trop nul...

Le pardon est difficile à obtenir

 

Kylo Ren, malgré lui, ressentait des émotions envers la jeune Rey, il ne le pouvait pas et il le savait. Il était maintenant le Supreme Leader, il devait être le plus fort pour pouvoir battre la Résistance, et sa mère, la générale Leia Organa. Après avoir tué Han Solo, Kylo s'était senti totalement dévasté, son âme, du moins ce qu'il en restait, était brisée et il avait pleuré sans comprendre pourquoi une nuit entière.

 

Rey était tranquillement assise dans ses quartiers sur la nouvelle base de la Résistance, en train de nettoyer son sabre laser et son bâton. Ses pensées dérivaient, entre la mort de Luke, d'Han, ses échanges avec Kylo Ren, et la déception de devoir accepter que ses parents n'étaient que des alcooliques qui l'avaient vendue. Elle portait aussi des sentiments pour Finn et Poe, des sentiments amicaux mais plus puissants que ça, elle les considérait comme les frères qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

 

Un léger flou s'installa dans l'esprit de Rey quelques secondes, avant de se rendre compte qu'une communication s'était lancée grâce à la Force dans son esprit pour y introduire son ennemi. Rey observa l'homme en face d'elle, puis rougit en réalisant que Kylo était torse nu, elle constata aussi d'énormes cernes sous les yeux du nouveau chef du Premier Ordre. 

 

''Habille-toi s'il te plaît.'' Rey détourna le regard alors que Kylo la fixait 

 

Kylo tendit le bras pour attirer vers lui une tunique noire, qu'il mit pour convenir à Rey. Cette dernière le regarda une nouvelle fois, posant son regard sur celui de Ren, elle y vit de l'espoir. Rey s'approcha de Kylo et tendit sa main vers lui, prête à le ramener vers la lumière.

 

''Ben, quitte le Côté Obscur, rejoins-moi !'' Rey s'exclama

''Rey. Je ne peux pas. C'est à toi de me rejoindre.'' Kylo répondit calmement 

 

Rey serra les dents et stoppa la communication. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait ramener Ben à la raison, mais le Côté Obscur était puissant dans son cœur. Elle devait trouver mieux. 

 

_______________

 

Quelques temps plus tard, Rey était en train de s'entraîner seule avec le sabre laser de Luke, quand elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois devant Kylo Ren. Il avait l'air totalement désespéré et semblait vouloir lui parler. Rey resta calme mais néanmoins sur ses gardes, elle s'attendait à toutes formes d'attaque de la part du Premier Ordre.

 

''Rey... S'il te plaît... Aide-moi, je n'en peux plus, j'en ai marre...'' Kylo murmura faiblement, Rey voulait croire que c'était Ben qui parlait, mais c'était Kylo qui lui demandait une nouvelle fois de le rejoindre, elle ne tomberait pas dans son piège

''Non. Tu as tué Han, tu as blessé mes amis, Finn, Poe, Rose, tu as tenté de tuer ta mère, la générale Leia Organa, tu m'as enlevée et presque torturée pour ensuite essayer de me tuer ! Je ne te pardonnerai jamais !'' Rey s'exclama avec fureur

''Je suis désolé... Rey, je suis tellement désolé... S'il te plaît, aide-moi...'' Kylo s'excusa une nouvelle fois faiblement 

''Tu me fais pitié Kylo.''

 

Rey coupa la conversation, encore une fois, énervée avec des remords l'appeurant. Kylo, de son côté, gémit de honte alors qu'il recommençait à tout détruire sur son passage. 

 

_______________

 

Beaucoup plus de temps plus tard, le Premier Ordre a essuyé de nombreuses défaites contre la Résistance. La flotte avait perdu un tier de ses vaisseaux et de son armement. Les troupes se décourageaient. Il n'y avait aucun soldat assez fort pour remplacer Phasma, et il y avait des prémices pour une insurrection. Kylo était de plus en plus désespéré, et Hux devenait de plus en plus exigeant quand il venait le voir dans sa chambre. Ren lança une communication avec Rey grâce à la Force. Elle s'était laissée pousser les cheveux et avait changé de tunique. 

 

Rey regarda d'abord avec mépris l'homme en face d'elle, avant de se raviser en voyant l'immense désespoir dans les yeux bruns de Ren. Elle décida d'emmener Ben avec elle, de le ramener auprès de sa mère. Rey ne supportait plus le désespoir qui l'entourait, tout devait cesser. Elle devait ramener Ben Solo vers la lumière coûte que coûte.

 

''Je vais venir te chercher Ben, prends tes affaires.'' Rey lui ordonna alors qu'elle saisissait son sabre laser et son bâton 

''Bien... Tu es sûre que...'' Kylo murmura 

''Tu es prêt Ben. Ta place est avec les Jedi.'' Rey stoppa la communication avec un air grave

 

Rey se dirigea vers le hangar qui contenait les X-Wings pour voler le Faucon Millenium, une fois devant, elle abaissa la rampe de chargement et commença à grimper, quand une voix l'interrompit. Ça venait de derrière elle. Rey se retourna et essaya de ne pas flancher en voyant le meilleur pilote de la Résistance et son droïd. Ils la prenaient en flagrant délit en train de déserter.

 

''Rey ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'' Poe lui demanda

''Je vais sauver Ben du Premier Ordre.'' Rey avoua dignement 

''Ben ? Ben Solo ? Tu veux sauver Kylo Ren ?! En pleine nuit, tu comptes infiltrer la flotte du Premier Ordre, rentrer dans son navire principal et emmener avec toi Kylo Ren ?!''

''Oui. Je dois le faire.'' Rey répondit sérieusement

''Alors, laisse moi être ton pilote, je serais plus rassuré en pilotant que si je restais ici en te savant dans les griffes du Premier Ordre.'' Poe annonça en grimpant sur la rampe 

 

Poe s'installa aux commandes du Faucon Millenium, Rey à côté de lui, BB-8 derrière eux. Rey fixait est un point fixe devant elle, l'air grave, les jointures de ses mains devenaient blanches alors qu'elle s'accrochait fermement à son siège. Poe remarquait tout ça sans dire un mot, i'de sortit du hangar et une fois dans l'espace, passa en vitesse lumière jusqu'au croiseur du Premier Ordre. Rey serra les dents, elle avait peur pour Ben. Poe glissa le vaisseau dans une ouverture inutilisée pouvant servir de stockage de Tie Fighter, BB-8 referma l'ouverture en piratant les systèmes.

 

''Bonne chance.'' Poe souhaita à Rey

''Je reviens vite, fais attention.'' Rey répondit en descendant du vaisseau

 

Rey rejoignit les couloirs principaux du croiseur et sentit la Force émanant de Kylo, elle croisa un Storm Trooper dans l'une des allées, elle l'amena à elle avec la Force et lui prit son armure alors que l'homme à l'intérieur s'était évanoui. Rey revêtit l'armure, elle n'aimait pas du tout la sensation du plastique renforcé sur sa peau, et il faisait chaud à l'intérieur. Elle alla devant la porte de Ren et l'ouvrir grâce à la Force. Kylo était assis, tête baissée, sur son lit, Rey s'avança jusqu'à lui et le prit par le bras, le relevant et commençant à le traîner avec elle. 

 

''Rey... Je ne peux pas partir...'' Kylo murmura tristement 

''Tu dois venir avec moi Ben !'' Rey rétorqua en enlevant son casque

''Je ne peux pas Rey... Je t'aime, mais tu aimes FN-2187, Finn...''

''Abruti... Finn est mon ami. Je t'aime aussi Ben, c'est pour ça que tu dois venir avec moi !'' Rey avoua ses sentiments alors qu'elle claquait la joue de Ben avec la paume de sa main

 

Rey regarda les yeux de Ben, ils étaient déjà plus remplis d'espoir que tout à l'heure. Elle lui tendit la main. Ben l'observa, avant de s'approcher d'elle et de prendre la main de Rey. Il voulait l'embrasser, mais il ne savait pas s'il le pouvait. Il approcha lentement ses lèvres vers celles de Rey, qui le fixait avec une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Il était prêt à l'embrasser, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

 

''Ouvre Ren !'' Hux criait derrière la porte 

''Cache toi dans la salle de bain...'' Kylo murmura dans l'oreille de Rey 

''Et toi ?'' Rey chuchota

''Ça sera rapide...'' Kylo répondit doucement

 

Rey se cacha dans la salle de bain, en laissant la porte légèrement ouverte pour pouvoir tout observer, tenant fermement son sabre laser. Kylo déverrouilla la porte et Hux rentra, visiblement énervé. Kylo baissa les yeux, alors que Hux lui tapotait la joue. Rey était surprise de comprendre ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle devait intervenir et fuir le plus vite possible avec Ben.

 

''Enlève tes vêtements.'' Hux ordonna à Kylo

 

Rey resta réellement bouche bée, alors que Kylo se soumettait et enlevait ses vêtements. Elle voulut intervenir, mais Ben lui envoya un regard lui disant de ne rien faire. Rey serra les dents, elle allait devoir y assister. Kylo s'allongea sur son lit. Rey observa tout, du début jusqu'à la fin, elle était écœurée du Général Hux, de sa méchanceté. La bile était remontée dans sa gorge, et elle avait dû combattre l'envie de vomir à plusieurs reprises. Hux repartit peu de temps après la fin de son ébat avec Kylo.

 

Rey sortit de sa cachette et rejoignit Kylo, qui s'asseyait difficilement sur son lit. Rey l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain et l'aida à se nettoyer, évitant son regard, encore choquée de ce qu'il s'était passé devant ses yeux pendant plusieurs minutes. Kylo ne disait rien, encore troublé par les effluves de sa relation sexuelle avec Hux. Il commença à remettre ses vêtements, mais son corps commença à trembler, il ne pouvait plus rien faire, la peur, la douleur, la souffrance l'envahissant. Rey remarqua son comportement étrange, elle lui chuchota quelques mots doux à l'oreille et le prit dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Kylo reprit confiance dans les bras de celle qu'il aimait, il continua de se rhabiller. Une fois chose faite, Rey saisit Kylo par le devant de sa tunique et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme, le baiser fut rugueux, mais agréable après tous ces événements. Kylo était surpris que ce soit Rey qui fasse le premier pas, cependant, il n'allait pas dire non à ça. Rey était elle aussi surprise d'avoir réussi à embrasser Ben sans qu'elle n'abandonne juste avant.

 

Ils coupèrent le baiser quand le manque d'oxygène s'installa dans leur organisme, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et rougirent. Rey détourna le regard, avant de récupérer son casque et de le remettre, Ren la suivait des yeux, sans rien dire. Elle ouvrit la porte et Kylo passa devant, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas d'élément perturbateur pour gêner leur fuite. Ils se dirigèrent jusqu'au Faucon Millenium, où Poe et BB-8 les attendaient patiemment. Poe, en voyant Kylo, déglutit, des mauvais souvenirs remontant dans sa mémoire. Kylo, quant à lui, devint blême comme mort, regrettant certains actes passés. Rey, voyant le malaise s'installer entre les deux hommes, força Ben à s'asseoir derrière le siège du co-pilote, alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de Poe.

 

Le meilleur pilote de la Résistance enclencha les réacteurs, pendant que BB-8 ouvrait leur porte de sortie en piratant les données. Poe sortit du croiseur avant de passer en vitesse lumière pour fuir le plus rapidement possible le Premier Ordre. Une certaine tension disparue, alors qu'une autre faisait son apparition. Rey pouvait sentir la peur émaner de Poe, et la honte de Kylo. Elle se demanda ce que ferait Luke ou Han à sa place, quand Poe commença une discussion. 

 

''Donc, tu l'as vraiment fait...'' Je dois reconnaître que tu ne manques pas de courage, Rey !'' Poe s'exclama en essayant de réchauffer l'atmosphère

''Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire, quelque chose me hurlait d'y aller. Encore merci de ne pas avoir alerté la générale Organa, et d'avoir été mon pilote.'' Rey avoua sérieusement

 

À l'entente du nom de sa mère, Ben se crispa, il venait tout juste de réaliser qu'il devait affronter le regard de Leia. Il recommença à trembler, et son teint était encore plus pâle qu'avant. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Rey avait une nouvelle fois posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, il sentait son courage revenir quand cela se produisait. Ben entendit le toussement de Dameron et sentit ses joues s'empourper. 

 

''Vous êtes rapides tous les deux ! J'espère que Finn et Rose aussi font comme vous.'' Poe les taquina alors que la nouvelle base de la Résistance se profilait devant eux 

''Excuse-moi Poe, je me suis emballée.'' Rey s'excusa avec une légère rougeur sur le visage 

''Pas de problème, l'important c'est d'être heureux. D'ailleurs, j'ai hâte de voir la réaction de la générale en vous voyant...'' Poe réfléchit à haute voix

 

Poe se mit à basse altitude et se positionna devant la piste d'atterrissage, après quelques secondes, ils étaient sur la terre ferme. Poe descendit le premier avec BB-8, prêt à éviter les foudres de Leia Organa, ils partirent rejoindre Finn qui était sûrement dans ses quartiers. Ben n'était pas prêt pour affronter tous les regards, et encore moins celui de sa mère. Rey lui tendit la main et il l'a pris, il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment ici, même s'il le voulait. Ils descendirent et Rey guida Kylo jusqu'à Leia, en essayant d'éviter le maximum possible les autres résistants. Quand ils arrivèrent en face de la sœur de Luke Skywalker, Kylo se sentit nauséeux, péniblement faible et inutile, il serra fermement les poings en essayant de faire abstraction de ses sentiments. Rey se recula jusqu'au mur pour leur laisser de l'intimité.

 

''Mère... Je...'' Ben tenta mais sa voix se brisa 

''Ben, mon garçon, tu es vraiment revenu ?'' Leia demanda sur ses gardes 

''Oui...'' Ben sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues, sans comprendre pourquoi 

''Tu es blessé ? Tu as mal quelque part ?'' Leia prit Ben dans ses bras, lui frottant doucement la nuque pour l'apaiser

''Je suis désolé... Je suis tellement maman... Je t'ai blessé, j'ai tué papa... Jamais on ne pourra me pardonner pour tout ce que j'ai fait...''

''Shh... C'est fini... Je suis là maintenant. Tu es en sécurité ici... Ben, je te pardonne.''

 

Rey, observant tout depuis le début, fut surprise de voir Ben tomber évanoui dans les bras de sa mère, elle se précipita à ses côtés pour l'aider, mais elle se rendit vite compte que c'était Leia qui avait provoqué l'évanouissement de son fils. Rey porta Ben et l'allongea sur le sofa, prenant soin de lui prendre son sabre laser pour éviter toute tentative de meurtre. Elle aperçu le regard tendre de la générale en direction de son fils, elle voulut se retirer de l'équation, mais Leia lui prit la main avec un grand sourire maternel.

 

''Peut-on discuter entre femme, ma chère ?'' Leia demanda

''Bien sûr.'' Rey répondit avec un léger sourire 

''Mon fils vous aime, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Oui, et je l'aime en retour, générale.''

''Je suis heureuse d'entendre ça, bienvenue dans la famille !''

''Mais... Je... On n'est pas marié !'' Rey s'exclama en rougissant 

''Pour l'instant, Rey, puis-je vous demander de veiller sur Ben ?'' Leia demanda sérieusement 

''Vous pouvez compter sur moi !''

 

_____________

 

Plus tard dans la journée, Ben s'était réveillé sous le regard bienveillant de sa mère et de Rey qui lui étaient venues en aide dans le but d'être légèrement plus apprécié qu'en tant que Supreme Leader auprès des autres résistants. Après ça, Rey avait guidé Ben jusqu'aux quartiers de Finn, où Poe et BB-8 se trouvaient encore, elle pouvait sentir les regrets et les remords de Ben jusque dans sa chair. Elle pouvait aussi sentir la haine monter dans Finn, qui s'était levé de son siège.

 

''Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, Rey ?! Il te menace ?!'' Finn s'écria, des veines ressortant de ses mains et sur son visage

''Non Finn, calme toi, Ben est de notre côté.'' Rey essaya de calmer son ami

''Ben ?! C'est Kylo Ren ! Rey reprend toi ! Il va tous nous tuer !'' Finn s'approcha de Rey et la secoua

''Finn, tu as tort, Ben est de notre côté.'' Poe intervint

''Et si c'était un traître ?! Un infiltré du Premier Ordre ?! Il nous tuerait tous parce qu'on lui aurait fait confiance !'' Finn saisit Ben par le devant de sa tunique

''Finn ! J'aime Ben et il m'aime en retour, il ne nous trahira pas !'' Rey sépara les deux hommes

''Quoi, Rey... Il... Il a failli nous tuer ! Toi, Poe, Rose, la générale, moi... Il a tué Han et à cause de lui Luke Skywalker est mort !'' Finn balbutia quelque peu

''Finn, mon pote, je lui ai pardonné, je suis convaincu qu'il ne fera rien de mal.'' Poe posa sa main sur l'épaule de Finn et essaya de le ramener à la raison

''Je... Je ne... Je ne peux pas te faire confiance Ren.'' Finn regarda Ben droit dans les yeux

''Je sais... Et je comprends.'' Ben répondit en baissant la tête

  
Après ça, Ben réussit à s'intégrer aux rangs de la Résistance, toujours craint par certains mais admiré par d'autres. Il avait une relation stable avec Rey, une amitié s'était formée avec Poe, il y avait toujours une tension avec Finn mais c'était légitime. De nouveaux liens s'étaient créés avec sa mère, et il n'était plus hanté par le meurtre de son père. Au fil des batailles, le Premier Ordre était devenu de plus en plus faible et une dernière offensive l'acheva définitivement. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus de Côte Obscur, de maître Jedi, mais il restait de l'espoir, une nouvelle génération de Jedi rétablissait l'équilibre dans la Force, et plus rien de néfaste pour eux ne pourrait se produire.

  
Fin


End file.
